X Men, Scott et Jean
by Galienne
Summary: Voici pour les amateurs des romans à l'eau de roses et les fans d'action. Ce texte est conçu pour répondre à une question essentielle sur Scott et Jean: "Comment Scott aurait-il du la sauver du terrible Phoenix ?" Voilà ma version de l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Au programme: souvenirs, inquiétudes, peurs, action, et pouvoirs, dans une belle histoire d'amour !
1. Relents du passé

X-Men

Scott et Jean

 **Prologue :**

Jean… Scott… Deux personnes pourtant si différentes arrivant malgré tout à se comprendre… Une télépathe aux multiples autres capacités, avec un garçon exceptionnel aux yeux chargés d'énergie.

Tant de mondes les séparent… Mais, de quelle façon Scott aurait-il pu sauver Jean du terrible Phoenix habitant ses entrailles ?

 _Ce texte sera issu des films et des séries des X-Men, non des véritables comics. Ne m'en voulez-pas !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 1 : Relents du passé :**

Jean regardait par la fenêtre de chez elle, intriguée. « Quelqu'un de spécial vient te rendre visite », voilà ce que lui avaient confié ses parents, seulement ça… Ce n'était pas assez pour contenter sa curiosité mais elle n'insistait plus, les yeux rivés sur la rue. Elle supposait que l'énigmatique visiteur apparaîtrait dans les minutes suivantes. Pourtant, il tardait, ses parents gardaient les mains crispées sur leurs fauteuils, visiblement sur les nerfs. Jean n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien les intriguer, et, n'y tenant plus, elle sauta sur leurs genoux avec force élan. Des gémissements agacés lui répondirent…

Jean !

L'intéressée secoua la tête avec véhémence. Ses souvenirs lui revenaient comme de vieilles vagues depuis quelques jours. Elle était constamment perdue dans ses pensées et ne voyait plus le temps passer. Elle releva la tête, constamment appuyée sur son coude désormais et Scott, car c'était bien lui, s'exclama :

Ah, enfin tu te réveilles !

Kitty renchérit.

Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Cela fait plus de trois jours que tu ne prononces plus le moindre mot pendant le repas !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Kurt. Ses yeux écarquillés et pénétrant ne voulaient dire qu'une seule chose elle avait besoin que ce dernier en rajoute un peu. « Diablo » soupira et tout en enchaînant série de pirouettes, renchérit d'un ton qu'il voulait las et théâtral

Je commence à me languir de tes commentaires plein de sous-entendus envers Scott ! Il commence à se prendre pour un dieu !

« Ce n'est pas nouveau ! pensait Jean. » tandis que son camarade Cyclope tentait d'attraper la queue du fauteur de trouble.

Diablo lui fit un clin d'oeil auquel Jean répondu par un bruyant soupir. Scott, se voulant sans doute protecteur cessa de s'intéresser à Kurt et, souffla à Jean :

As-tu dormi cette nuit ?

La télépathe tressaillie. À vrai dire, non, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ! Assaillie de souvenirs, elle s'était tout juste assoupies à l'aube pour quelques minutes précieuses tout au plus. Mais, malgré cela, alla se contenta d'hocher la tête, ce qui laissa son ami en profonde incompréhension. Puis un éclair illumina son visage et il saisit le sens de ses paroles qu'il tut, respectueusement. Jean lui en fut reconnaissante, tout le monde n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant de ses régulières et nouvelles insomnies. Elle hésitait jusqu'à en parler au professeur. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec ses pouvoirs de toute manière.

Leur petit manège aurait pu passer inaperçu si Kitty ne s'était pas exclamée d'une voix forte :

Hé les amoureux ! Pas de messes basses !

Et si Kurt n'avait pas explosé de rire, en daignant enfin, toutefois, s'assoir convenablement sur son siège.

Jean rougit et détourna la tête en parfaite synchronisation avec Scott, ce qui fit une nouvelle fois rire leurs amis. Le reste du repas se passa sans remous, si ce n'est que Diablo, usa de toute ses compétences pour soutirer des informations confidentielles à Jean et à Scott. Ses tentatives furent infructueuses. Il sortit de table avec pour seul trophée, le tee-shirt de Kitty trempé par un verre d'eau mal tombé, et le regard sévère et suspicieux de Logan.

 _Si vous souhaitez que cette série se prolonge, afin d'en arriver au moments réellement importants dans un délai correct, indiquer le moi en message ! Chapitre 2 à venir !_


	2. Lumière aveuglante

**Chapitre 2 : Lumière aveuglante :**

Après le déjeuner, Scott proposa :

On va en ville ? Faire un tour ?

À quoi elle répondit, et, il pouvait s'y attendre :

J'aimerais me reposer Scott, si cela ne t'ennuie pas…

Il mit alors les mains dans ses poches et sortit de table avec la même posture qu'un enfant de six ans, à qui on avait refusé un paquet de bonbons. La télépathe se perdit alors dans ses pensées et quand, elle en sortit, ce fut grâce à Logan, qui posait, avec violence, son assiette sur le bord de l'évier. Corvée de vaisselle en vue !

Il la regardait alors attentivement, louchant sur ses cernes et sur ses yeux plissés et lui adressait un léger clin d'œil. Parfois, Jean avait vraiment l'impression que c'était lui le télépathe. Il semblait constamment la sonder de son regard perçant.

Jean traversa alors la salle à manger, désormais vide, repue et épuisée, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Son après-midi était libre, elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir !

« Il était temps » pensa-t-elle.

Elle traversa les couloirs, passant près de bureau du professeur, de la chambre de Kitty, Kurt, et longea celles de Logan et de Malicia. Elle soupira en remarquant la porte gelée, de la chambre de sa camarade. Iceberg n'était pas loin ! En s'approchant elle découvrit avec émotion le motif gravé dans la glace. Un soleil dont les extrémités s'allongeaient avec finesse. À son centre, on pouvait y reconnaître un visage. Celui-là, familier n'était autre que celui de Malicia.

Elle le considéra un moment et pensa que Bobby avait un vrai talent. Elle observa les détails de l'œuvre encore quelques minutes, puis fit volte-face et rentra dans sa chambre, de l'autre côté du couloir.

Une fois alitée, elle revoyait encore ce soleil. Comme si sa lumière était inscrite à jamais dans ses yeux. Elle se retournais encore et encore dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. En plus de cela venait d'ajouter un terrible mal de tête, dont elle estimait la provenance, bien qu'étrange. La lumière avait-elle suffit pour déclencher une pareille migraine ? Apparemment oui.

Ou alors, était-ce parce qu'elle avait manqué à ses heures d'inconscience habituelles ? Elle espérait trouver le sommeil très vite malgré la pesante douleur qui lui déchirait la tête. Ses souvenirs ne gâcheraient pas un moment pareil pour refaire surface. « Non ! Concentre-toi Jean, n'y pense pas ! ». Ses pensées s'entremêlaient dans sa tête et elle n'en déchiffrait plus le sens. La lumière restait bien présente malgré elle. Elle sentait que sa mémoire tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi les éclats aveuglants qui lui cillaient le crâne.

« Jean ! » entendit-elle résonner dans sa tête.

Le bruit avait l'air réel. Elle y reconnut la voix de Scott et cela lui donna une idée. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur la première chose lui venant à l'esprit. Et ce fut… le visage de son ami qui apparut devant ses yeux clos. Elle soupira, elle se faisait violence pour ne pas penser à l'attachement qu'elle lui témoignait - plus ou moins secrètement, grâce à Kitty.

Elle décida alors qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et osa pour la première fois, contempler le visage de Scott, même dans la version inexacte de sa conscience. Jamais, elle n'avait vu ses yeux. Cela lui fit penser au jour où elle avait tenté de lui retirer les lunettes sans savoir pourquoi il en portait constamment. Un arbre avait rejoint l'éternité ce jour-là, ainsi que deux ou trois plates-bandes. Elle sourit, et cela lui fit oublier la violente migraine qui sévissait dans son cerveau. L'éclat de la lumière diminuait, se faisait de plus en plus faible, et il osa enfin disparaître. Elle en fut soulagée, elle avait cru qu'elle ne s'en débarrasserait jamais. Elle se sentit alors sombrer lentement dans un sommeil profond et pensa qu'il en était temps. Le visage du Cyclope l'accompagnait tout au long de ses songes, dénués de rêves.


End file.
